


better days to come

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: a filler scene for tonights episode.or, exactly how aaron and robert did end up wearing each others clothes.





	

Robert couldn’t take his eyes off Aaron, couldn’t stop himself from drinking in every inch of his husband’s gorgeously naked form, admiring Aaron’s broad shoulders and messy hair from where he was sprawled on the blanket he’d dragged inside, the bag of shopping from David’s discarded inside the door of the cricket pavilion.

He didn’t know if he’d ever felt this happy before. Aaron was almost back to himself, bright and happy and completely carefree, tossing his hoodie aside before they’d even made it inside the building.

It was out on the front porch now, a clear indication of what they’d been doing, the rest of their clothes in a heap on the floor. Aaron grinned at him, shifting slightly so he was pressed to Robert’s side, pressing a kiss against his lips.

He tasted faintly of beer, and smoked salmon, and the remnants of the toothpaste he’d used before they’d gone on their picnic adventure, and something that was so distinctively Aaron.

Robert hadn’t been exaggerating, when he had said he’d never had any better. The way Aaron made him feel, it was like nothing he has ever felt before. He’d never felt that way with anyone before, never - every second he got to spend with Aaron, it felt like his heart could burst with love for the other man.

“Thank you, for today.” Aaron murmured, rubbing his thumb across Robert’s collarbone. “It’s been nice, just to have some time to ourselves, y’know?”

Robert nodded, humming his agreement as his ran his fingers through Aaron’s tangled curls, admiring how much brighter Aaron looked that morning, his husband having slept for close to fourteen hours the previous night.

It wasn’t going to be an easy road, but if they could have moments like this, well - they’d survive it all.

“We should get dressed,” Aaron’s eyes flitted toward the doorway. “Anyone could walk past.”

“What, you not into a bit of exhibitionism?” Robert smirked, the cooling sweat on his body indicative that Aaron felt entirely opposite, his husband having tackled him to the ground as soon as Robert had stumbled in the doorway of the pavilion.

They had a lot of making up for lost time to do. 

Aaron grinned, smacking a hand against Robert’s bare thigh. “I’d rather get back to our nice warm bed before we go for round two.”

“Round three, it’s definitely round three.” Aaron kissed him again, a dirty sort of kiss that held the promise of so much more, the kind of kiss that had Robert arching into Aaron’s touch and wanting so much more.

Robert laughed, easing himself up off the wooden floor with a groan. “Yeah, a bed sounds good right now,” he admitted, rubbing a hand across his lower back. He was getting too old to be having sex on random floors, he decided, that time had absolutely passed for him.

“You struggling old man?” Aaron teased, shimming into his black jeans, doing up the fly.

Robert rolled his eyes, holding out an expectant hand to Aaron. “”M not old,” he grumbled as Aaron yanked him to his feet, tossing Robert’s underwear at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You’re definitely old, the noises you were making there were ridiculous mate.”

“That floor was hell on my back!” Robert defended, tugging on his shoes and socks. “You try getting slammed down on it and see how your back holds up.”

Aaron smirked, pulling him in for another kiss. “I didn’t hear you complaining when I was giving ya the best orgasm of your life,” he shrugged, a wicked glint in his eye as he picked up Robert’s blue shirt. “You reckon I’d looks much of a twat as you if I put this on?”

Robert rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with my clothes,” he said, reaching for his shirt, Aaron holding it up out of his way. “Aaron, come on, give it back, I’m freezing here!”

“Nah, I think I’m going to wear it.” Aaron said decisively, shrugging on Robert’s shirt. Robert swallowed thickly, a possessive feeling rising in his chest as he looked at Aaron dressing himself in Robert’s shirt.

They didn’t often swap clothes. Sure, they were always nicking each others boxers and pyjamas, but they had very different clothes taste, Robert a fan of shirts and blazers, Aaron a slouchy hoodie sort of guy.

Robert had to admit that Aaron looked good in his shirt, the blue a brighter colour than he’d ever seen on the dark haired man, in all the years he’d known him. That, and his newly grown out hair - well, Robert could have jumped him there and then.

Until they heard muffled talking from outside.

“Aaron!” Robert hissed, frantically looking around the room. “Aaron, give it back, seriously, there’s someone out there.”

Aaron grinned, pulling on Robert’s coat. Now he looked ridiculous, the green jacket oversized on Aaron to the point where it looked as though he was a kid playing dress up. “I’m not getting undressed now, wear mine.”

Robert glared at him. “Your clothes are out on the steps.”

Aaron picked up the bag from David’s, flinging the door open. “Beautiful day, innit?” he called to whoever was outside, Robert bundling up their blanket in his arms, reluctantly following Aaron outside, half naked.

He didn’t recognise whoever was walking their dog outside, thank god, and Robert gave them a curt nod before he grabbed Aaron’s now dirty white t-shirt, pulling it on quickly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Like summer!” Robert added, Aaron barely holding in laughter at the incredulous look that Robert got from the stranger as he stood, hands on hips, what they’d been doing practically written all over his forehead.

Aaron couldn’t hold his laughter in any more, dropping the David’s bag to the ground as he doubled over, finding the whole situation hilarious.

Robert pulled on Aaron’s hoodie before he gave Aaron’s ass a smack, enjoying the momentarily shocked look on his husband’s face. “Do I pull off the dirty greasemonkey look then?” he asked, giving an exaggerated twirl.

Aaron laughed, a real, genuine laugh that made Robert’s heart swell with pride. Even after everything he’d been through, Aaron could find it in himself to be happy, to enjoy the time they had together, the now infinite number of days that stretched in front of them, waiting to be filled with love, and laughter.

All the better days that were to come for them, now prison was behind them, now they had a future to look forward to.

“I’d almost think you were fit,” Aaron teased, picking up the David’s bag again, starting their stroll back toward the village. It was a beautiful day, the sunshine bathing the village in golden light, the promise of springtime in the air.

Robert slipped his hand into Aaron’s free one, squeezing his hand tightly. “You wearing my clothes really does it for me,” he admitted, planting a messy kiss to the side of Aaron’s cheek, enjoying the light pink flush that rose in his cheeks at the embrace.

Aaron smiled, his eyes bright. “I’d better get you home then, haven’t I?”

 

 

**fin**


End file.
